


Dean's Baby

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no actual smut but a hell of a lot of teasing and possibly foreplay. :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This story was written for two challenges. The first one: @one-shots-supernatural‘s Hiatus Writing Challenge Week 7 and the prompt was: “Oh my god, you’re in love!” The second challenge was: @spnwritingchallenge with the prompt: beaches. :D Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Baby

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/147507175971/deans-baby)

 

You both placed the few bags you took along on the hunt back into Baby’s trunk. The hunt was tougher than you imagined and you were happy to be on your way to the Bunker. Five hours, just five hours and then you were back to the bunker to sleep for maybe seven hours straight. You stretched before getting into the car not noticing Dean’s eyes roving over your body or the rather audible gulp he made when your very tight tank top moved up along your body giving Dean a nice view of your bare stomach. You didn’t mean to tease him. Hell, you weren’t even really aware you were teasing him. You were going to spend five hours in a car. It behooved you to stretch a little. You smiled at him warmly as you got into the car. You leaned back and were about to put your feet on Baby when Dean stopped you.

 

“Now I know you know the rules.” He barked in your direction.

 

“I don’t think Baby would mind -- she likes me.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. You shifted in your seat trying to find a comfy spot. Dean couldn’t help but notice you were wearing shorts and boy were they short. Most of your legs were bare and open to his hungry eyes. He cleared his throat. You looked over to him and smiled a warm smile, which he gladly returned. He drove out and put on his mood music. On the way here you had been asleep, which was much easier for Dean. He’s had feelings for you ever since he met you a year ago; truth be told so did you. You hunted with the brothers off and on and this was the first time Sam wasn’t with you. Dean thought that you saw him as a friend. Now that you were awake, he’d have to talk and well Dean wasn’t very good at talking. He much preferred to just blare the music. You chuckle barely audibly under the music. You looked outside watching the landscape. You were alone in a car with a guy you’ve been attracted to since you met him. The music actually helped to quiet your nerves. You saw the highlights of all your favorite Dean moments in your mind’s eye. The stolen glances, the awkward pauses, the exact moment you met him. You had never seen such a handsome man and the whole “dark-broody-can’t-do-relationships-cause-I’m-afraid-to-feel-things” he had going on made him catnip for you. You were so similar. You remembered when Sam got hurt and you had to stitch him up. Dean was so pissed and jealous. You suspected he liked you but with your luck, you were just imagining it. You sat there listening to AC/DC, his favorite band, and enjoyed it until the same songs kept playing for two hours. Was it on a loop? Were you that hard to talk to? Awkward, to say the least.

 

Screaming over the music, “Oh my god, you’re in love!"

 

Dean instantly turned it down.

 

“What?”

 

“Dude, seriously, two hours listening to AC/DC. They’re good but really? Save my poor eardrums.”

 

“You sound a lot like Sam," he said warmly.

 

You smirked back at him.

 

“OK, how about the radio.” Dean suggested

 

“I'm ok with it if you're ok with it, loverboy," you teased back

 

“I’m not in love with AC/DC.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“It’s just … listen to the radio.”

 

“A man of few words.”

 

He glared at you. You, as the adult in the situation, stuck your tongue out at him as you fiddled with the radio. You found your favorite station and was dedicated enough to listen to the commercials. Dean groaned.

 

“Are you tired of staying home? Bored with the same old, same old? Have you had a vacation in the last year? Why put it off any longer? Today is perfect beach weather. Imagine it if you will. The warm sand between your toes. The waves crashing over you, the salty sea air whipping your hair around. Sounds like a good day to me. Visit Orange Beach in Alabama today.”

 

You laughed and looked over at Dean.

 

“That was some sell.” Dean stated.

 

“I know and for a beach in Alabama. Good luck. But it would be nice to take a vacation. Can hunters do that?”

 

“For a day or two to recharge maybe.”

 

“Hmm.” You said wistfully.

 

You looked out the window again. A pop song played on the radio but Dean was thinking about your question. A vacation. If the vacation was with you, he’d go in a heartbeat. Oh course for that to happen he’d actually have to open his mouth and talk to you. So would you. You two were the same kind of stubborn.

 

You were subtly mumbling the words and sort of dancing to the song. Dean smiled and watched your shoulders and waist move in tune to the song. Your shorts rode up higher and higher as you wiggled in your seat. Dean shifted in his seat at the next light. His pants suddenly felt too tight.

 

You were totally in the zone and only mildly aware of the car pulling up next to you and the handsome man driving in it. He was totally checking you out, taking in your bare hips and legs. Dean noticed and gave him a death stare. In his mind you were his and only his. Dean stared at your body until the light changed.

 

Time was ticking away because he would never get the chance to talk to you at the bunker. You’d just stay there a few days and then you’d be off on a hunt leaving him alone until the next time you tagged along on a Winchester hunt and who knew how long that would be.

 

Dean turned off the radio and you looked confused but then you saw it. You really looked at Dean. You saw him clench his teeth, hand white knuckling the steering wheel. Saw his nervous shift in his seat, the boner he had his pants. You looked back at your skimpy shorts and tank top. I mean it was full on summer out there, 100 degrees -- how the hell were you supposed to dress. But you never knew Dean liked you. And the thought that you’d been teasing him this long. Precious, and man did it make you bold.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Um…. I don’t know if you feel the same way but I… uh..”

 

“Like me?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well that’s good cause I like you too.”

 

Dean was floored.

 

“You what?”

 

“Like you. Have since I met you. I thought you saw me as a sister?”

 

“Not when you dress like that.”

 

“Hey, it’s a summer out there. What you want me to dress like? A nun?”

 

Dean chuckled.

 

“I think the bigger question is what are you going to do about it.”

 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek so he didn’t let out a moan. Even though the AC was on he was sweating. Intent on teasing him because you knew when you got back to the bunker, the sex would be that much more intense, you slowly took off your top just sitting there in your black lace bra and short shorts. You stretched out in front of Dean giving him a good view of your body. Dean stared intently into your eyes full of hunger for you.

 

“Fuck y/n.”

 

“That’s the general idea. Make me yours Winchester.”

 

Dean gulped.

 

You smirked darkly at him. Your hand moved over to his pants and you palmed his erection. You raised your eyebrows. Dean smirked at you. You nipped his ear.

 

“Someone’s happy to see me, “ you whispered. Dean gulped audibly.

 

Dean couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He had to taste you, to feel your skin against his. At the stoplight Dean grabbed your hair, fisting in it his hands as he quickly kissed you passionately putting all his emotions into that kiss. He relished the feel of your lips on his, you under him, Dean in control of the intensity of the kiss and how deeply his tongue was shoved into your mouth. There was no fight here. Dean thrust his tongue in and explored every inch of your mouth until the stoplight changed. He tore his lips away from yours mournfully as he saw the light change in his periphery.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, baby.”

 

“You slid your hand under his pants and Dean let out a shuttering breath. Your hand slid to the head of his cock. You pressed in a little making sure to get his precum on your finger. You slowly slide your newly wet finger out. Dean’s eyes were on yours when the car stopped. You stuck your tongue out and closed your eyes when you finger made it to your tongue. You swirled around the little bit of precum in your mouth before you swallowed it. Raising your eyebrows at Dean you pointed to the light. It had changed. Damn it. The one time you needed all long lights and what did you get? Short ones, the lot of them. At the next light Dean reached over bringing you closer to him. He cupped your breast before he bent down and slowly nuzzled between them licking and nibbling in his wake. The car behind honked because Dean refused to believe that the light changes every thirty seconds. He was still on your nipple when he realized. Who could blame him really?

 

You spent the last of the time in the car touching yourself. You knew that would drive Dean really insane. You arched your back as your hands slid over your body, slowly caressing your breasts and tweaking the nipples just so until Dean drove off to the side of the road. That was the final straw. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to have sex in the middle of the road unarmed and unprotected. But he couldn’t contain his need for you any longer. Your body was incredible and he needed to taste your perky little nipples. They were winking at him since the last two stoplights. Dean leaned over and gently caressed your breasts in a circular motion through your bra. One of his hands moved to your neck to cradle it as you leaned back giving him more access. He pushed your bra cups down as he engulfed one hardened nipple into his mouth. He didn’t have to worry about a stupid stoplight changing so he could take as much time as he wanted. He watched your reactions as he changed the intensity of the nibbling making mental notes. Your hand instantly went for his hair. He groaned at the sensation of you grabbing onto his hair. He sucked the nipple and licked it up and down before nibbling on it. He took in every little moan you gave him knowing he was the reason. He caressed your other breast gently in complete comparison to how hungrily he was sucking on your nipple. Dean took his mouth off your nipple and blew on it. You took a shuddering breath at the cooling effect on your nipple. He looked into your eyes as he wet a finger and placed it back on your nipple gently rubbing circles into it. You bit your lip and a string of moans and curses flowed from your mouth.

 

“You like that baby?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Imagine what else I can do with my tongue and my fingers?”

 

“Fuck, Dean, are you….?”

 

“Teasing you right back? Hell, yeah, that way when we get to the bunker I can make you mine right away because baby I can’t wait. This is all the waiting and the foreplay I got in me.”

 

You whimper in response wanting him more than anything. You contain yourself to not throw him down on the backseat and rip his shirt off then and there. He takes the other nipple into his mouth brushing against the one he just sucked on. You let out a shuttering breath and felt yourself get wet in the minutes he spends on you. All too quickly for your taste, he moves back and speeds all the way home.

 

When you got back to the bunker you both looked like you had fought a tornado. Your hair was standing on end, with a few strands matted to your slightly sweaty face, your breathing was ragged and your eyes were full of lust. Dean’s hair was completely messy, strands sticking all over. His breath was ragged and his eyes looked ready to devour you. Your top was off but you could care less. The second you wobbled out of Baby, Dean scooped you up into his arms along with your shirt and walked you down the Bunker steps to his bedroom. Sam saw you both walk past him in the library.

 

“Finally,” was all he said.

 

Dean plopped you on the bed and closed the door with his feet looking at you with hunger in his eyes. The teasing was totally worth it and so was the five-hour drive in Baby.


End file.
